InuYasha: love, life, and frustration
by lolo313
Summary: Inu-yahsa is confronted my mirkou. how will he react? and what will happen if someone else finds out? please RR. warning. YAOI. no flamer please. rating may go up.
1. Default Chapter

It had been a long day for Inuyasha and the gang. They had just finished a long battle with a demon snake. It had a shikon shard embedded in his head. Although no one was seriously injured, the group was tired and dirty. Inuyasha walked off towards the hot springs. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" "I'm going to take a bath. Why?" "Oh I was just wondering. Have fun." Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever". Kagome rolled her eyes. She tohught to herslef, "Always with an atitude."  
Inuyasha walked over to the springs. He stuck his foot in. "Aw, nice and relaxing." Inuyasha disrobed before he could step into the spring, he tripped over a smooth stone on the ground.  
"Stupid rock" Inuyahsa said. He bent over to pick up the stone and from behind someone grabbed his waist and wrapped their arms around it. "What in the seven hells?" Inuyahsa turned around to meet the gaze of a naked Miroku. 


	2. IY2

"What are you doing Mirkou?" Miroku responded with a slie smile. "Get off me baka!" Inuyahsa tried to pull free but Mirkou pushed Inuyasha down held him at his shoulders. "Miroku I'm warning you if you.." but he couldn't finsih his sentance because Miroku silenced him his lips.  
Inuyahsa opened his mouth to yell but Miroku slid his tounge into Inuyasha's mouth. Miroku pushed his body against Inuyasha's slid his tounge down Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha let out a low moan.  
"Enjoying it I see?" Miroku said. "Why do I like this?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Miroku let go of Inuyasha's shoulders and ran his hands down Inuyasha's chest. Inuyahsa tilted his head back and let Miroku place hot feverish kisses on his neck. "Inuyahsa, Kagome says your taking too long at the hot..." Shippo said as he walked out of the forest. "Inuyasha, miroku what are you doing?" 


	3. IY3

Shippo stared at the two men who were laying on top of each other and doing things Kagome said not to ask about until he was older. "Now shippo its not what it looks like." Inuyahsa said as he slowly pushed Miroku off him. "Then what is it?" Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at Shippo speechless. "I'M TELLING!" Shippo yelled. "No, please shippo no, We'll do anything." Miroku said sensing Inuyasha's worry. "Well okay. Miroku you have to get me candy." "Deal." "But what should Inuyasha do? I know! You have to wear a leash and let me ride your back while your on all fours!" Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Yeah right. You wish." "KAGOMmphf" Shippo said before Inuyasha clapped his hand over shippo's mouth. "Okay, fine I'll do it." "Yippee" shippo said as he pulled out a black leather leash from his pocket. "You carry that around?" Inuyasha said looking confused. "Less talking more riding." Inuyahsa sighed and put on the leash. "Now get on all fours."  
Inuyasha put on his clothes and got on all fours. shippo jumped onto inuyasha's back. "Now mush!"  
Inuyahsa pranced into town with shippo on his back. They got to Kaede's house and Kagome stepped out of the hut. "Hey shippo why are you on inuyasha's back? And inuyahsa... is that a Collor? "Um..... maybe." Kagome raised an eye brow and picked up shippo. "Come on shippo,  
let's go get some fire wood, okay?" shippo nodded and climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's book bag at started to look for something to eat. Inuyahsa pulled out a small rubber tube with a hole in one end. "I wonder what this is" inuyasha said as he examined the tube.  
Kagome walked over. "Hey where's shippo?" "Oh I left him with Sango, hey what are you doing in my book bag?" "Looking for food. Hey kagome, what's this?" Inuyahsa said as he lifted up the rubber tube. Kagome went red in the face. "That's um, it's" kagome stuttered. She leaned in and wispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and in his mind, he was forming a plan that involved the tube and Miroku. Inuyahsa grinned.  
I will update soon. But you have to review. And no flamers. Thank you. 


End file.
